


Пачка сигарет (А pack of cigarettes)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deathfic, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Out of Character, Smoking, Violence, Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Курить Тсунаеши научился удивительно быстро.





	Пачка сигарет (А pack of cigarettes)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Расксюхеньдюшке, здесь известной как Strannics. Все за то же - мрачность Масс Эффекта, которую ты для меня открыла :В
> 
> Очередная заявочная работа, причем сразу по нескольким фразам:  
> >Давно ли он понял, что никто не вернется?  
> >Было глупо рассчитывать на хэппи-энд.  
> >Я не помню цвет своих глаз.

      Глупо рассчитывать на хэппи-энд, однажды осознает Тсунаеши. За пару мгновений до этого прямо у него на глазах взорвалась машина: на водительском месте сидел раненый Гокудера. Он, Савада, сам же усадил товарища в автомобиль с четким приказом: уносить ноги. Подозрительное затишье вместо ожидаемой перестрелки здорово напрягало, и он ожидал скорого подкрепления врагов. Оказалось, план у них был совсем другой, куда более изощренный.  
      Интересно, они точно знали, на какой машине отправится хранитель Вонголы, или попросту заминировали все более-менее подходящие?  
      Еще неделю назад Тсунаеши бы ужаснулся подобным мыслям. Тот, прошлонедельный Тсунаеши бы рухнул на асфальт в своих до неприличия белых выглаженных брюках, со всей силы замолотил бы по земле и без того израненными руками и выл бы, словно зверь. И никто из его сопровождающих не подумал бы косо на него смотреть: видеть разбросанные по округе ошметки лучшего друга — ничерта не удовольствие. И совсем не просто.  
      Но то неделю назад. Шестью днями ранее он уже проделал все это: колотил кулаками по бетонному полу, так что костяшки не зажили до сих пор, выл раненым зверем и жег все вокруг своим чертовым Пламенем. Какой смысл в нем, если защитить Такеши он не смог? Какой смысл, если его изрешеченное пулями тело, уже начавшее подгнивать, обнаружили на принадлежащем чертовой Вонголе складе?  
      Говоря по чести, Хаято заслуживает всего этого. Заслуживает звериного воя и сбитых в кровь костяшек, и рвущегося наружу Пламени, и даже слез. Но Саваде хватает сил только судорожно выдохнуть и нащупать в нагрудном кармане пачку сигарет — ту самую, которую каких-то пять минут назад вырвал из рук хранителя Урагана, потому что Хаято был ранен, и потому что ему вредно курить.  
      Черт возьми, давно надо было задуматься, что Гокудере вредно состоять в Вонголе и прикрывать спину Тсунаеши. В конце концов, это убило его гораздо раньше сигарет.  
      Враги так и не появляются даже спустя час, когда за Савадой приезжает другая машина. Большой внедорожник с укрепленными дверцами и пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Тсунаеши даже не тратит время на то, чтобы проверить, не заминирован ли автомобиль, а молча усаживается на переднее сидение, рядом с водителем, сухо кивает Мукуро, вытягивает зубами сигарету из чуть потрепанной пачки и, не тратя времени на поиск зажигалки (у него ее все равно нет — свою Хаято не отдал, а теперь ее и нет вовсе), попросту зажигает Пламя на кольце. Рокудо, покосившись на него, дергает плечами, не сдерживая смешка, и сразу же вдавливает педаль газа в пол.  
      Савада закрывает полыхающие оранжевым глаза и неумело затягивается.  
  


* * *

  
      — Мы должны что-то сделать! — вопит Рехей.  
      Он едва держится, чтобы не схватить Тсунаеши за плечи и не затрясти. Но он держится. Возможно, потому что держится сам Савада. Или потому что Савада выглядит так, словно ему плевать. Или он просто не осознает.  
      — А то мы не в курсе, — рычит Реборн.   
      Он, в отличие от Сасагавы, не сдерживается и залепляет Тсунаеши звонкую пощечину. «Не больно, но обидно», — говорят в таких случаях. Но в случае с Реборном «больно» куда сильнее, чем «обидно».   
      — Мы должны спрятать Киоко, пока не поздно! — повторяет Рехей, надеясь, что действия Реборна хоть немного повлияют на Саваду.   
      Но тот продолжает мрачно молчать, вертя в руках сигарету. В пачке, оставшейся от Хаято, осталось еще пять.  _По одной на каждого хранителя,_ — лениво думает Тсунаеши. —  _Жаль, за меня никто не прикурит_.  
      Сасагава не смеет остановить его, когда Савада зажимает фильтр сигареты зубами и зажигает Пламя на кольце Вонголы. Реборн молча бьет Тсунаеши в живот — чтоб не смел больше так обращаться с реликвией сильнейшей когда-то мафиозной семьи, но сигарету, чудом оставшуюся невредимой, не отбирает. У всех свои способы почтить погибших.  
      Час назад охрана обнаружила тело Ламбо.  
  


* * *

  
      Когда ему показывают фотографии избитого буквально до смерти Рехея и Киоко с идеально ровной дырой во лбу, Тсунаеши кажется, что он чувствует вину. Тсунаеши не уверен.  
      В этот раз Реборн не ограничивается одним ударом в живот. Он уходит, бросив злобное «это  _твой_  недосмотр», только когда скорчившийся на полу Савада едва находит в себе силы стереть кровь с губ и дрожащими от усталости руками достать сигарету. Он понимает, что Реборн прав — он так увлекся самокопанием (которое нихрена не помогает), что совсем забыл о тех, кто еще остался.  
      В этот раз Реборна рядом нет, так что Савада без зазрения совести зажигает кольцо. В конце концов, большей пользы оно в последнее время не приносило.  
      Таким его и обнаруживает Хром: изрядно помятым, разлегшегшимся на полу и выпускающим клубы дыма изо рта. Курить Тсунаеши научился удивительно быстро.  
  


* * *

  
      Савада окончательно понимает, насколько все плачевно, не когда видит перед собой расплывающийся силуэт извиняющейся иллюзии Хром. Не когда узнает, что кто-то вырезал Мукуро сердце (оно у него, оказывается, было). И не когда узнает то, о чем уже в принципе догадывался — Хром в горячей ванне порезала себе вены.  
      Нет, он осознает, что все действительно безнадежно, когда в поместье для охраны остается Хибари. Хибари, который за все эти годы  _ни разу_  не оставался в поместье для охраны.  
      Больше просто некому.  
      Ничуть не смущаясь под пронизывающим взглядом хранителя Облака, Савада докуривает вторую сигарету подряд и заглядывает в пачку. Всего две осталось — одна немного помятая, совсем как Савада, а другая — идеально нетронутая. Она отлично подойдет Хибари, решает Тсунаеши и откладывает пачку до лучших времен. Что-то ему подсказывает, что времена эти совсем не за горами.  
  


* * *

  
      Времени проходит куда больше, чем Саваде кажется. Теневой мир окутало затишье — сразу после пары зачисток, устроенных Хибари. Кто-то из подчиненных допускает мысль, что все наладится. Что враги отступили. Кто-то продолжает надеяться.  
      Но у Тсунаеши — две сигареты в пачке и полторы недели отсутствия связи с Хибари. Тщетные поиски Бьянки и Фууты. Неловкие попытки Дино поддержать. Пустой взгляд Найто Лонгчемпа — у того сигареты уже закончились. Образ мертвого Энмы в окружении хранителей. Разваливающийся Альянс. Растущее с каждым днем количество шпионов и перебежчиков.  
      У Тсунаеши — ноль надежды, оранжевое Пламя в глазах, что он с трудом может вспомнить их натуральный цвет, и наконец-то купленная зажигалка в кармане.  
  


* * *

  
      Давно ли он понял, что никто не вернется?  
      Савада смотрит на часы. Тринадцать дней, девять часов, двадцать две минуты.  
      Одежда неприятно липнет к коже, к краям неровных, глубоких ран. Бетонный пол старого гаража холодит кожу даже через ткань брюк. Сердце постепенно замедляет ход — и Тсунаеши не уверен, вызвано это потерей крови или чувством глубокого безразличия. Он нашел почти всех. Бьянки. Фууту. Дино. Найто. Энму. Отца и мать. Хару. По большому счету всех, кто был ему так или иначе дорог.  
      Кривая усмешка появляется на его лице, когда Савада думает, что если бы выкуривал по сигарете за каждого потерянного — уже заработал бы себе рак легких. Толком посмеяться не дает острая боль в животе — в этот раз все не обойдется. В этот раз Реборн не появится в последний момент, чтобы встряхнуть своего худшего ученика, не ударит под дых и даже не накричит, заставляя действовать. Реборн пропал сразу после того, как подтвердилась смерть Дино. И хотя Тсунаеши не уверен, что стало с аркобалено Солнца, он его в любом случае не винит.  
      Пожалуй, если бы не последняя сигарета в пачке, Савада бы тоже исчез. Может, с ним ушло бы и катастрофическое невезение Вонголы…  
      Вместо этого он болезненно морщится, усаживаясь поудобнее, хотя это и вызывает новую волну боли в животе, нащупывает левой рукой (правая раскурочена так, что ей и пошевелить не выходит) пачку в нагрудном кармане и торопливо вытряхивает последнюю сигарету. За прошедшее время она истрепалась еще сильнее, но все еще достаточно целая, чтобы ее выкурить.  
      Ни разу не использованная по задуманному предназначению зажигалка куда-то потерялась, так что он снова зажигает кольцо Вонголы. Сейчас оно точно ничем больше помочь не может.  
      Постепенно становится совсем холодно, несмотря на разгар лета, и Савада почти умиротворенно выдыхает. Он больше никому ничего не должен. Даже последнюю сигарету — за самого себя — выкурил.  
      На последнем издыхании Тсунаеши вдруг ловит взглядом свое отражение — в боковом зеркале брошенной здесь машины, он отломал его, когда падал, — и видит. Пламени в его глазах больше нет.  
      «Карие», — шепчет Савада сквозь боль и устало улыбается.  
      Последняя сигарета, истлевшая до фильтра, выпадает изо рта за мгновение до того, как маленькое помещение сотрясает взрыв.


End file.
